Inevitável
by St.Lu
Summary: Nos dias em que ele não aparecia, inevitavelmente chovia.


**

* * *

**

Inevitável

_Por St. luana_

* * *

_Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos_

_como portas abertas?_

_Conduzindo você até meu interior_

_Onde me tornei tão entorpecido_

_Sem uma alma_

_Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio_

_Até que você o encontre e o leve_

_de volta pra casa_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_Eu não consigo acordar_

_Salve-me_

_Me chame e salve-me da escuridão_

_Obrigue meu sangue a fluir_

_antes que eu me desfaça_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

_Agora que sei o que eu não tenho_

_Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_

_Respire através de mim e me faça real_

_Traga-me para a vida..._

Bring me to life - Evanescence

* * *

Às vezes Harry gostava de fechar os olhos e se imaginar no meio de um nada. Se sentir apenas rodeado por um escuridão densa e fria, sem voz, sem corpo.

E era tão difícil realmente conseguir fechar os olhos e esvaziar a mente e se esquecer do mundo que o rodeava. Do mundo que o cobrava insistentemente e o colocava em um pedestal que nunca havia sido bem vindo.

Por vezes, quando deitava quieto, imagens inundavam seus sentidos e doía lutar contra as pálpebras que instintivamente forçavam a se abrirem. Fazia força e pequenos pontos brilhantes se apoderavam de sua visão. Ele apenas não queria mais ver, não queria mais poder precisar ver, e ter que ser obrigado a mudar coisas que nem lhe diziam respeito.

Passava noites em claro se imaginando sendo outra pessoa, outro nome, outra fisionomia. O destino se encarregaria de o transformar em um mártir, mesmo contra sua vontade?

Queria conseguir imaginar-se tendo uma vida normal, saindo na rua sem receber olhares das mais diversas magnitudes, fazendo o que tivesse vontade, simplesmente vivendo. Mas ele sabia que o simples nunca entraria em sua rotina e por mais que quisesse, não possuía este direito.

Alguns diziam que o destino está escrito, que não se pode lutar contra o que está tatuado no livro de cada pessoa. Mas Harry imaginava que talvez ele pudesse pegar atalhos ou então rumos diferentes. Não conseguia pensar em sua vida como algo pré destinado, com horários marcados para tudo acontecer. Ele não era uma máquina controlada por algum tipo de sistema instalado, ele era um ser de carne e osso, um ser racional, um ser pensante.

E ele percebeu que só se manipulava quando se permitia. Mas como mudar algo que já se encontra entranhado em sua existência?

Porque Harry não sabia que direção seguir sem que alguém o apontasse, e isso era triste.

Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes encontrava um canto escondido e se agachava e chorava. Chorava por tudo que era, por tudo que teria de ser e por tudo aquilo que nunca seria. Chorava por ser a única maneira de extravasar, de se libertar e ser ele mesmo.

Em alguns momentos ele apenas queria sumir, desaparecer. Morrer.

Via a morte como uma espécie de conforto, um descanso pra sua alma cansada. Chegava até imaginar de que forma morreria ou se os outros sentiriam com sua falta. Muitos, com certeza, sentiriam falta apenas do grande salvador, daquele que derrotou um quase enviado dos infernos.

Na verdade, inferno era a vida dele. Queria silêncio, calmaria. Queria um refúgio. Queria se esconder e cortar os pulsos. Queria se enterrar, vivo ou morto. Queria esquecer da dor que afligia seu coração. Machucava muito mais do que ter uma vida escrita e estampada para todos...doía pensar que seria sua sina, doía perceber que a infelicidade seria sua única companhia.

E Harry passou a perceber uma infinidades de coisas, muitas das quais nunca tinha percebido ou simplesmente nunca tinha prestado atenção. Aliás, ele nunca teve a oportunidade de parar e olhar para os lados. Era apenas um andróide constituído de sucata reutilizada, tudo reciclado.

Mas um dia ele se permitiu mudar as regras do jogo, do seu jogo. E olhou para a frente e pela primeira vez em sua vida o enxergou.

E talvez esta tenha sido sua pior perdição.

Ele o enxergou com olhos mutilados e não olhos inimigos. O enxergou como um ser sofrido igual a si próprio, alguém que também possuía uma vida programada, um robô de estimação para praticar os atos que por livre arbítrio talvez nunca tivesse praticado.

E Harry decidiu que não queria apenas enxergá-lo, queria conhecê-lo. E foi o maior desafio que encarou em toda a sua existência. Como poderia simplesmente se aproximar de alguém que supostamente o odiava? E que mais supostamente ainda, o ódio era recíproco?

Mas ele resolveu encarar. Deixou todos os seus preconceitos de lado e se jogou de cabeça no que desejava. Percebeu que era uma das únicas vezes que não fazia algo por obrigação ou porque esperavam que fizesse. Fez apenas por si próprio.

No começo, fora difícil abaixar as barreiras do outro, porém, ele percebeu, que assim como ele próprio, o que queria era apenas descansar e esquecer.

E quando Draco Malfoy aceitou seu aperto de mão, Harry imaginou que pudesse conquistar o infinito.

Certo que no começo nada havia sido fácil, e demorou muito tempo para ambos adquirirem confiança. Draco ainda adorava fazer piadas de mal gosto e verbalizar seu desprezo pelos diferentes de si, de sua classe, de suas atitudes e conceitos.

E Harry descobriu muito coisa sobre seu antigo inimigo. Descobriu que apesar de pouco vê-lo sorrir e tê-lo enxergado como alguém sofrido, ele raramente estava triste. Dizia que sua linhagem não permitia a tristeza, e quando ela ocorria, era provocada por peças pregadas pelo destino. Inevitáveis.

Segundo ele, tristeza era para seres inferiores, aqueles que não mereciam admiração da felicidade.

Harry também descobriu que ele amava fazer imitações. Dele próprio, inclusive. E mesmo querendo ficar zangado quando ele o transformou em um verdadeiro tapado quatro olhos em sua imitação perfeita, como havia dito, percebeu que não conseguia mais ficar realmente zangado com ele.

Também descobriu que ele era fascinado pela noite, as estrelas, a lua, nebulosas e outros planetas. Quando perguntado por que não estudava neste ramo, descobriu outro ponto fundamental de Draco: ele era um sonhador, por mais incrível e surpreendente que pudesse parecer.

Simplesmente disse que o sonho acabaria. Ele descobriria que as estrelas não são pontos brilhantes feitos de pedras preciosas e que a lua jamais era constituída de leite e pérolas. Os outros planetas não lhe pareceriam tão instigantes quanto visto aos seus olhos leigos e que a magia se desfazeria.

Imaginava que nuvens pudessem ser de algodão, aliás, imaginava que talvez elas fossem gigantes algodões doce de leite condensado, que se derreteriam na boca ao entrarem em contato com a saliva.

E percebeu que apesar de Draco sempre aparentar ser um mimado egoísta, ele também tinha sido privado dos seus desejos e sonhos, de suas ambições. Também não teve uma infância recheada de carícias e cuidados. Ainda havia o menino dentro dele, a criança que nunca pudera ser. Sempre teve que atuar, seguir a risca o papel que lhe era posto.

Algumas vezes sufocava. Os personagens estavam tão impregnados em suas peles que se tornava complicado o simples ato de se livrarem das máscaras. Harry se sentia desarticulado em certas ocasiões, quando estava com o loiro.

E Harry descobriu que apreciava a companhia dele, e que inevitavelmente chovia quando ele não apareceria.

Querendo ou não, passou a perceber que um sentimento novo estava surgindo em seu interior, um sentimento que não pedira permissão, apenas germinara a cada sorriso que o outro dava, a cada troca de olhares mais prolongada, a cada toque despretensioso.

Harry não sabia como se portar. Como encará-lo. Como não se apaixonar por ele.

E a cada encontro era uma verdadeira batalha, não apenas com seus sentimentos, mas com o mundo que os rodeava e os atormentava e principalmente, os julgava. Por aquilo que foram por anos e pelo que agora eram.

Aquilo já estava o matando. E o inevitável um dia aconteceu. Harry se declarou e percebeu que um alívio cruzou sua alma ao não precisar mais guardar seus sentimentos, que talvez a solidão deixasse de ser sua única companheira, que talvez pudesse ser amado.

E sentiu como se uma adaga o estivesse dilacerando seu interior quando Draco o empurrou e acusou-o de ter armado tudo desde o princípio. Ter se aproximado apenas para usá-lo, seduzi-lo. E não pode evitar cair de joelhos e chorar, quando o outro lhe deu as costas e ordenou que nunca mais o procurasse, nem nem mesmo olhar pra trás.

Não soube quando tempo ficou ajoelhado na sala de sua casa, local da maioria dos encontros, sendo embalado pelos soluços que sacudiam seu corpo. Apenas percebeu que naquele dia choveu, e inevitavelmente, os dias passaram a lhe parecer tristes e sombrios.

Talvez esta fosse sua verdadeira sina. Ser um completo bastardo infeliz. Talvez alguma divindade sentisse prazer com sua dor. Talvez ele merecesse apenas desgraças.

Então ele queria apenas voltar a esquecer e que assim o mundo o esquecesse.

E ele mudou de mundo. E tentou mudar a maneira como viu o mundo, mas a ferida ainda sangrava e a cicatrização seria lenta e dolorosa. O sentimento brotara em seu interior e por mais que se afogasse em outros corpos, os olhos prateados o perseguiam.

O tempo passou e procurou não obter notícias de ninguém. Por mais que doesse. Se tornou incomunicável com seu antigo mundo. Transformou sua realidade. Começou a estudar em uma faculdade e após três anos se formou em psicologia. Precisava entender a mente humana, se entender.

Porém, nunca conseguiu se envolver emocionalmente com ninguém. Por mais que o procurassem e atentassem, nunca passava apenas de encontros banais, de pura satisfação, uma falsa complementação.

Para afugentar a solidão, adotou um bichano que aparecera em sua porta, maltratado. Não entendia como as pessoas podiam ser tão cruéis, desalmadas, exatamente como Draco fora com ele, o abandonando, não deixando se explicar, demonstrar e provar que era verdadeiro tudo o que dizia. No final, tudo seria redenção.

_Muitos dias, meses, talvez anos depois..._

O incenso queimava e o cheiro de canela impregnava todo o ar daquele ambiente. A fumaça dançava preguiçosamente, conforme as ondas dos reles ventos que adentravam pela janela da frente daquela sala.

O gato amarelo com branco, estava sentado em cima de uma pasta, a qual se encontrava em sua mesa. A xícara de café permanecia esquecida mais ao canto do mesmo objeto.

Sua mente se encontrava em ponto morto. Por mais que tentasse engatar um pensamento coerente, o máximo que conseguia era dar uma ré e levar seus sentimentos para tempos atrás, para um passado distante e que agora se mostrava dolorido demais, inflamado.

Tomou um gole do café já morno e amargo, e se permitiu fazer um carinho no bichano. Este ronronou e se jogou de encontro sua mão, ganhando como recompensa um simplório sorriso, apagado, mas mesmo assim sincero.

Largou a xícara e deixou o gato pular em seu colo e se aninhar como melhor lhe conviesse. Largou as costas de maneira desleixada no encosto da cadeira e passou a observar o movimento da rua pela janela, enquanto afundava as mãos nos vastos pêlos do animal.

Do outro lado da sua rua, adornando um muro, podia-se ver uma árvore coberta de flores lilases. O tronco era fino, bem como seus galhos que caiam despropositadamente para os lados, tornando a planta ainda mais bela de se contemplar. Em um triste contraste, acima dela o céu se encontrava nublado, cinza, como se a qualquer momento fosse chorar por todos aqueles que tiveram que lutar contra suas próprias lágrimas.

E quantas vezes os olhos verdes passavam apenas uma falsa felicidade...as películas claras e salgadas lutavam para conseguirem vencer a barreira a qual era imposta para correrem livres ladeira abaixo...mas o verde dos olhos as sugavam e guardavam para si, apenas para si.

Algumas pessoas passavam apressadas, outras calmas. Alguma riam, gargalhavam, conversavam ou então escutavam músicas em seus fones de ouvido

Algumas batiam em sua porta pedindo por atenção. Muitas sabiam que se tratava de um renomado psicólogo, porém, antes de tudo, era conhecido por tratar seus clientes como seres humanos e tentar entendê-los. Não os julgar, pois a maioria dos que ali procuravam estavam cansados de serem tratados com escárnio, subjugados.

Naquela tarde, a campainha tocou, tirando Harry de sua contemplação. O gato instintivamente pulou de seu colo e foi em direção à porta da frente. Harry a abriu.

-- Ouvi dizer que o senhor é um excelente ouvinte, principalmente nos assuntos do coração. -- Harry apenas o olhou, sem conseguir expressar o que quer que fosse. -- Pois bem, há muito tempo magoei alguém e mais tarde percebi que o amava, mesmo sem saber. Gostaria de poder voltar ao tempo, ou se ele permitisse, voltar ao marco zero, pois assim eu não o machucaria. O senhor acha que ele aceitaria começar novamente?

Harry apenas conseguiu estender uma trêmula mão em direção ao homem, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam livres, sem barreiras desta vez.

-- Prazer, Harry Potter.

-- Draco Malfoy.

E pela primeira vez de muitas, se beijaram. E se tocaram propositalmente. E posteriormente se amaram. E Harry percebeu que inevitavelmente os dias lhe pareciam menos cinzas e que a solidão não seria sua única companheira. Sua ferida havia cicatrizado e o espaço faltante em seu coração havia sido preenchido. Inevitavelmente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**_ Hummm...sei que ficou confusa...era INEVITÁVEL ficar assim (rs), uma vez que se tratavam de dois pedaços de histórias completamente distintas, os quais eu resolviunir em um único e montar a história, pois não conseguia dar fim para as ditas cujas..._

_É, tá bobinha, coitada...e não sabia como termibar, por isso ficou esta coisa supwer mega hiper cafonexxx...Mas é a vida! Fora isso, bjxxx e se puderem, comentem..._


End file.
